Baile de primavera s2
by debyraah
Summary: Gina é apaixonada por Harry que é melhor amigo de seu irmao. Apos um baile as coisas mudam, mas muitas confusoes irao assolar este casal.
1. Chapter 1

**_Baile de primavera!_**

_" mas que raiva, sempre sou a ultima a saber das coisas, ainda mais quando essas coisas  dizem respeito a mim e o pior, todos sabem disso, mas nem se importam, ok ok respira, conta ate 10"_

Acho que agora depois de demonstrar toda minha indignação posso me apresentar e explicar o motivo disso tudo, bem meu nome é Gina Weasley, tenho 16 anos, moro no sul de Londres com meus pais e meu irmão mais velho Ronad Weasley de 17 anos, estudo na melhor escola de Londres ( Hogwarts ) e posso me orgulhar de ser uma das mais inteligentes, tenho dois melhores amigos Neville Longbottom e Luna Lovegood ou Nevil e Lua, eu os conheço desde os meus 6 anos de idade, e antes que pense que foi uma super amizade saiba que ate os 10 anos eu e a Luna digamos éramos meio que "inimigas"-sabe do tipo que arranca a cabeça da boneca uma da outra, bem éramos assim-mas agora tenho o orgulho de dizer que somos melhores amigos bem do tipo inseparáveis ou como preferir, irmãos de pais diferentes tanto faz. Sabe na minha escola é diferente do que vocês estão acostumados em ver nos filmes, apesar de se uma CDF ou NERD tanto faz, sou amiga de todos e sou quase digamos #popular, bem eu digo quase porque eu tenho um pequeno problema, ta bom um **GRANDE** problema e ele ou melhor ela tem nome e sobrenome e se chama * Cho Chang * ela é tipo a rainha da escola e ate ano passado a gente se dava bem se não fosse ela colocar na cabeça que eu estava apaixonada –tubo bem que eu realmente estava e estou apaixonada por ele mas vai não precisava jogar na cara—e estava dando em cima do '_ex-atual-namorado'_ dela o Harry , tipo ela meio que viu eu falando com ele e pirou, Deus socorro, ela fez O **_*ESCANDALO*_** onde eu fui a personagem principal, eu já falei que ela é super ciumenta, não? Pois bem ela é **_SUPER _**ciumenta, resultado eu fiquei morrendo de vergonha , Harry terminou o namoro—vou fingir que nem fiquei feliz, ah quem eu to enganando fiquei super feliz—so que mesmo depois de 6 meses da CENA eu ainda não consigo olhar e falar com o Harry, e sabe a Cho bem essa ai não perde uma oportunidade de me atazanar, ela realmente acredita que eu seja a culpada pelo fim de seu namoro, horas como se eu tivesse culpa de ela ser uma louca ciumenta. Merlín eu mereço?! Ah sim eu sou loquinha por aquele bruxo que tem um raio na testa ( qual o nome mesmo?) dexa para la...

Só que o porque de hoje estar com uma super raiva, é bem simples meus super amigos me escreveram para mim ser a rainha do Baile de Primavera da escola e anda para melhorar, só que não, falaram para o Harry que eu queria ir com **ELE**, sentiu o drama? Como se eu realmente precisasse de mais perseguição por parte da Cho neh?!, so que o problema real é que "***_hoje_***" é o baile. Eu meio que ia sozinha sabe?, eu ate gosto, so que no final da aula o Harry, veio me dizer que passa aqui em casa as 8hrs para a gente ir no baile juntos, me deu um beijo no rosto e saio sem esperar resposta, eu fiquei super-sem-entender, so por 5 segundos, pois quando olho para os trasgos que ainda chamo de amigos eles estão com dois sorrisos marotos que conheço muito bem, que deleta que eles aprontaram, pronto fiquei vermelha de raiva e dei o meu famoso olhar assassino que eles bem conhecem e que fez com que eles correcem rapidinho.

Agora estou de frente ao meu espelho do quarto, com o meu vestido azul marinho tomara que caia, um salto preto,minha correntinha que nunca tiro, uma maquiagem leve que so destacam meus lindo olhos azuis, e meu cabelo estava preso e um coque mal feito com algumas mechas soltas, a sim so para falar meu cabelo é ruivo que combina com minha pele clarinha e meus olhos claros...

Merlín é a campainha e so pode ser ele pois já são 20:01hrs, agora tenho que criar coragem descer la e inventar uma bela desculpa para não ir com ele é isso.

Bem parecia um bom plano e ate poderia dar certo se não fosse por ele estar tão bonito no seu smoking preto de linho, e aquele cabelo preto todo bagunçado, que me dava vontade de passar a mão toda hora, e aqueles olhos verdes como esmeraldas que sempre me fazem suspirar, e que sorriso era aquele em seu rosto pra mim agora?

Quer saber eu vou nessa festa e que merlin me abençoe e morgana me ajude, pois eu vou curtir, bancar ou tentar. E quem sabe não dar uns beijos no Harry, e depois me viro com a Cho, me desejem boa sorte!

ps: esqueci de falar que o Harry é o melhor amigo do meu irmão que namora a Hermione que também é minha amiga, agora acho que deu.

O grande salão estava todo enfeitado com flores e arranjos dourado e vermelho estava lindo, assim que chegamos todos, sim eu disse **todos** os alunos nos encaravam, já estava me sentindo A deusa neh! Mas como felicidade de "pobre" dura pouco mais ao longe vi ela CHO CHANG com toda sua beleza e gostosura, e pode acreditar ela não me parecia muito feliz em me ver com o seu ëx¨, na verdade creio eu que se ela pudesse me lançar um _avada kedrava_ ela lançaria. Já estava pensando em um meio de fugir da li antes que eu levasse a pior, quando senti um aperto de leve na minha mão, foi so ai que a anta aqui se deu conta que tinha parado no meio da pista de dança , e Harry me olhava com uma cara divertida—certo pode zuar—na real acho que ele so pode ter um problema pois me puxou para dançar, acho que ele ainda não se deu conta que eu **_NÃO SEI DANÇAR_** , serio sou um lindo desastre mas vamos deixar ele descobrir isso sozinho.

Depois de fazer uma falha tentativa de dançar eu e Harry decidimos parar um pouco, enquanto ele foi ao banheiro fui procurar meus amigos os achei sentados em uma mesa estavam lindos, sabe ainda me pergunto quando esses dois vão se dar conta que são feitos um para o outro, Luna estava linda com o seu vestido em um tom laranja e combina com ele e ele muito fofo com seu terno.

Mas é claro que eu tive de falar meu discurso de como eles não pode se meter na minha vida, assim e é lógico que nem me escutaram me contra atacando de como eu deveria os agradecer por terem dado uma de cupido para cima de mim.

A única coisa de que poderia fazer é suspirar e deixar esses dois trasgos para la, o que foi consideravelmente um erro pois a "CHO" estava vindo na minha direção e com uma cara de assassina que da medo, mas ante que ela chegasse senti braços fortes me rodearem e vi que era Harry ela bufou e foi embora, GLORIAAAAAAA...


	2. capítulo 2

Paste your d

_"Eu so posso estar sonhando é a única explicação para o que esta acontecendo comigo"_

Tipo vou explicar, eu evitei a "VACA DA CHO" o baile inteiro e devo dizer que deu muito certo, se ela vinha por um lado eu ia para o outro e não eu não sou medrosa, isso se chama sobrevivência das espécies e garanto que você faria isso também se visse como ela pode ser perigosa e cruel. Mas isso é so um caso a parti vou ser direta, esse baile foi um **_MAXIMO _**em todos os sentidos da palavra, depois do Harry me salvar da Cho, nos dançamos mais um pouco e ate que eu tava pegando o jeito, e adivinhem, imagine a minha surpresa quando estou dançando e olho para o lado e vejo os meus amigos se BEIJANDO sim isso mesmo LUNA E NEVILLE  estavam se **_BEIjANDO _** e que beijo, no começo estaquei e Harry me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada—meu marlin isso o deixa sexy—e apontei discretamente, mentira eu quase fiz um escândalo mas deixa para la, ele olhou e entendeu e ai ele começou a rir, ou melhor gargalhar é a palavra certa e todos começaram a nos encarar, mais ainda devo dizer. Resultado tive que o tirar da pista de dança e o levar para fora, depois de muito tempo ele finalmente parou e dei graças, ele pode ser, lindo, gostoso,maravilhoso,sexy,inteligente,perfeito, mas isso não o da o direito de rir de meus amigos, serio so eu posso zoar eles, e foi isso que eu disse para ele, comecei meu grande discurso de como ele não pode rir assim dos dois, mas não consegui dizer muito porque ele me beijou, é ele me **_*beijou* _**mesmo, de verdade, "cara sonhei muito agora", e foi O _beijo ele começou timidamente mas depois foi se intensificando , sua língua explorando minha boca suas mãos me apertavam como se tivessem medo de eu fugir como se eu fosse louca neh?!_

_Coloquei minhas mãos em seu cabelo o bagunçando ainda mais e gente eles eram tão gostosos de tocar, suspirei em seus lábios, o beijo foi acabando de maneira calma, e terminou com singelos celinhos_

Quando o beijo acabou fechei meus olhos com força com medo de quando os abrir ser so um sonho, mas bem não foi, e isso é incrível depois disso vieram muitos outros, foi tão mágico, no final ate esqueci de meus amigos, so por algumas horas, depois de chegar em casa—sim ele me trouxe em casa e foi tão fofo—me lembrei dos dois e pode acreditar amanha eles não me escapam de jeito nenhum vão ter de me contar direitinho o que aconteceu.

So que outras coisas povoaram a minha mente por exemplo, o que a gente era, eu e o Harry, namorados? Ficantes? Nem sei, tenho que falar com ele sobre isso e tem mais, tem o problema "irmão", Ronald é muito ciumento—na verdade acho que se ele não tivesse viajado com a mione esse finde semana Harry não tinha ido no baile comigo e muito menos me beijado—na realidade todos os meus irmão são, sim eu tenho mais 5 isso mesmo 5 irmãos, super ciumentos, super protetores, super chatos, super irritantes, super tudo, eles são terríveis, não estou exagerando não, Dino Thomas e Miguel Conner, nem chegam mais perto de mim depois do que meus irmãos fizeram, mas eles que acham que depois de eu beijar o Harry vou largar dele, mas nunca, nem em meus maiores pesadelos, poxa tenho 16 anos já, não sou mais uma criancinha, mas que **RAIVAAAAA..**

Mas você não sabe o que aconteceu hoje de manha vou te contar, primeiro acordei com os berros da mamãe, me arrumei rapidinho e desci para tomar meu café OBS: eu já devia saber que não viria coisa boa, quando ela ficou o café inteiro me encarando com um sorriso estranho, bem notei tarde de mais que estava ferrada, por isso não consegui fugir a tempo. Mamãe veio me fazer um monte de perguntas sobre meu encontro "_amoroso"_ com o Harry, serio eu amo a minha mãe mas isso é CONSTRANGEDOR, fala serio o Harry é quase um Weasley ele vive com a gente desde sempre eu acho. Portanto não me leve a mal o que fiz mas foi preciso, tipo em vez de falar sobre mim e Harry eu meio que comentei sobre o beijo do Neville e da Luna, ai pronto ficamos o resto da manha falando sobre os dois, quando já estava perto do almoço eu e mamãe fomos fazer o almoço, sabe como é, hoje é domingo portanto toda a família se reúne, e foi o que aconteceu.

Primeiro quem chegou foi o Carlinhos que mora do outro lado do pais cuidando de animais em extinção, e tudo bem o que ele faz é super legal e importante mas poxa ele mora do outro lado do pais neh?! Assim não da, depois foi Gui com sua esposa Fleur que estava grávida de 5 meses, no começo não gostava dela mas agora ate que ela é legal, mas tarde foi a vez de Percy e sinceramente ele não precisava ter vindo ele é daquele tipo que você so sente falta quando vê um presente a menos no seu aniversario—sim eu sou interesseira o que, vai me jugar?—um dia todos vão ver que eu estou certa e ele é adotado mas enfim, quando chegou os gêmeos Fred e Jorge foi a farra eles são os palhaços da família, eles tem uma loja de brinquedos de todos os tipos, o Rony foi o ultimo a chegar ele e mione, ficamos conversando durante um bom tempo o Rony ficou nos contando a sua viagem e como foi bom conhecer a família da mione.

Fomos almoçar,e como sempre a comida da minha mãe é maravilhosa e tudo estava muito bem comemos, rimos papai falou sobre o seu trabalho, Carlinhos nos contou de uma nova espécie de animal que ele conseguiu salvar, Gui nos contou que ele e Fleur já escolheram o nome de sua filha vai ser Victorie, realmente é lindo, Fred e Jorge fizeram mis algumas pegadinhas e todas direcionadas ao Rony.

Tudo estava bem ate meu lindo, maravilhoso irmão Rony inventar de me perguntar como foi o baile, e antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo mamãe já tinha abri do a boca e contado sobre eu ir com o Harry e como nos estávamos tão lindos juntos nesse momento so o que eu pensei foi

**_FUDEU! _**

ocument here...


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your docu

Quando eu digo fudeu é porque** fudeu**

As rações na mesa foram diversas, Carlinhos teve um ataque de toce, Gui começou a inflar e ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão, eu juro que vi umas fumaças saindo de seus ouvidos, Perçy so me olhou com aquela cara de "_você esta encrencada mocinha_" como se eu sinceramente me em portasse com sua amada opinião—so que não—Fred e Jorge pareciam que tinham virados duas estatuas estilo gêmeas, e bem o Rony não ágio de forma nenhuma serio mesmo ele ficou tipo comendo tranquilamente, e como pode isso eu estou ali sofrendo de antecipação enquanto meus irmãos estão tramando a morte do meu Harry ( serio já to virando possessiva com ele, já to ate chamando ele de meu mas quem se importa?) bem voltando ao assunto, como eu ia dizendo... a sim o Ronald não fez nada mesmo eu já estava cogitando a idéia de que talvez eu tivesse um aliado do meu lado como sou ingênua ,e você se pergunta porque? Ai eu te respondo porque foi so ele terminar de comer e deu um chilique, sim ele parecia uma garotinha quando perde seu sapato favorito. Ele falou mais ou menos isso:

" _como aquele rato porco pode fazer isso, aquele filho de matusalém me paga, o porco espinho não perde por esperar, esse filhote de cruz credo vai se ver comigo, quem ele pensa que é a rainha do olimpo arcadiano, como ele teve coragem de desvirtua a minha irmãzinha..."_

E não escutei mais nada depois disso vai serio desvirtua? **Desvirtua **, de onde ele tirou isso, ou melhor quem ele acha que eu sou, caramba o Harry é seu melhor amigo ou era.

Mas que MERDAAA

Respira gina, conta ate dez e pensa minha filha, como disse antes eu não vou abrir mão do **MEU ** Harry , mas nunca. Mas é claro porque não pensei nisso antes, eu já sei o que fazer para não perder o Harry porque você pode ter certeza que meus amados irmãos já estão planejando a morte dele mas eu é que não vou deixar isso acontecer mesmo.

Mas para começar tenho que falar com meus amigos e depois com o Harry, mas primeiro eu tenho que encontrar meu celular nesse meu lixão que chamo de quarto, pois é todos temos defeitos e o meu é ser bagunceira, isso vamos la me condene, mas vai me dizer que você nunca chegou da escola e olhou para a bagunça e pensou "**_ a depois eu arrumo_**" e nunca mais arrumou, é isso acontece todo dia comigo, então vamos a missão achar celular. Você deve ficar feliz comigo e me dar os parabéns porque eu achei meu celular em meia hora, e isso é um recorde para mim geralmente eu levo uma ou duas horas para achar—é a coisa aqui é tenebrosa—o fato é que eu o encontre e tinha exatos 10 chamadas não atendidas e 16 mensagens não lidas, nossa eu to me sentindo importante agora, bem vamos conferir todas as ligações eram da Luna, como se eu já não soubesse, mais 7 mensagens dela, outra novidade, 3 mensagens do Neville e 5 mensagens do Harry, não pêra **6 **mensagens do Harry , ai meu santinho do paranaue, calma não vamos entrar em pânico ate porque se eu sai pulando e gritando é muito provável que os meus irmãos invadicem meu quarto e ai sim o circo ia estar completo

Então vamos com calma, primeiro as mensagens da Luna:

"_oi_" contive a vontade de rolar os olhos, Luna sempre Luna

"_eu tenho que falar com você_"

"_da para você me responder por favor_"

"_ta me iguinorando agora é_?"

"_Aaaa esqueci hoje é domingo neh? Seus irmãos vão para ai e voce provavelmente não ta achando seu celular nesse lixão que chama de quarto_"

"_quando achar seu celular me liga tenho que te contar uma coisa_"

"_migaaaa não me abandona te odeio não pera te amooo se sabe neh_?"

Realmente so podia ser a Luna, quando eu digo que ela é doida acreditem ela é, e é obvio que ela quer me contar do beijo que ela e o Neville deram, como se eu não tivesse visto, na real toda a escola viu, fala serio! Depois eu respondo ela vamos para as mensagens do Neville:

"_então tenho que te contar uma coisa_"

"_é sobre eu e a Lua_" A sempre tão fofo ele não chama a Luna de Luna so de Lua. Oww!

"_bem vou direto ao assunto eu beijei a Lua, no baile e como vou dizer eu gostei, so que to com medo da nossa amizade acabar, me ajuda angel_"

E para quem ta se perguntando quem é angel eu respondo, sou eu. Eu disse o Neville é um fofo. Ta agora vamos para as mensagens importantes as do Harry:

"_oi sou eu Harry_"

"_então como você esta?_"

"_sabe eu tava pensando se você quiser a gente poderia sair sei la, o que você acha?_"

"_você não respondeu as outras 3 mensagens ta tudo bem?"_

"_sabe se eu fiz algo errado me diz?_"

"_to começando a achar que você não quer mais me ver, acho que você so queria me usar kkk posso estar parecendo uma menina , mas é que eu realmente gostei de ficar com você e acho que ir ao baile com você foi a minha melhor escolha, então realmente espero que você me responda bjs_ "

Ai meu merlin isso é UALL sabe so tenho uma coisa a dizer

**VIVA AO PÃO COM FRANGO**

Sabe agora estou em empasse, porque tipo, vê se me entendi eu esperei muito por isso e poxa agora ta acontecendo isso sem duvidas é um sonho, e muito bom diga-se de passagem. Bem primeiro vou responder as mensagens do Neville e da Luna e depois eu respondo a do Harry , cara que mentira vou responder as do Harry primeiro depois respondo as dos trasgos, calma gina e agora o que eu respondo? Hm já sei:

"_Oie! Eu to bem sim e não você não fez nada para mim, não respondi antes porque como você sabe hoje é domingo então todos vem para o almoço em família, ai já viu néh?e que besteira é essa de eu te usar que eu saiba foi diferente você que usou e abusou de mim não é verdade? Rsrsr e eu também gostei de ir ao baile com você não teria par melhor, e quanto a gente sair um dia por mim tudo bem! _

_ S2 bjs"_

Nossa agora é so esperar para ver, não deu nem 1 minuto e o Harry já tinha me mandado uma mensagem:

"_Nossa gina fico feliz que você também pense dessa forma, mas agora tenho que te fazer uma pergunta: porque diabos seus irmãos estão me olhando como se fossem me matar?"_

**PERA COMO? **

_*angel = anjo_

**vou falar uma coisa seria, so irei postar o quarto capitulo se comentarem. Nao escrevo para fantasmas...**

**ok?! bjs bjs **


	4. Chapter 4

" _Poderia dizer que estou muito feliz com que esta acontecendo comigo, mas é mentira..."_

Hoje foi o pior dia da minha vida, e não estou brincando não, foi literalmente horrível depois da mensagem do Harry desci correndo as escadas, e a cena que aconteceu a seguir foi desastrosa por 3 simples motivos:

1: eu desci tão rápido as escadas que me atrapalhei com ultimo degrau e resultado: eu de cara no chão e com a maior vergonha da minha vida.

2: sem contar que eu virei meu pé e a dor foi insurpotavel.

3: eu cai na frente do **HARRY****.**

Acho que isso explica tudo não? Mas na hora eu estava mais preocupada em chorar e gritar de dor do que me preocupar com o mico que eu passei, por que se você acha que eu estou exagerando,eu lhe digo que**não** a dor foi horrível, foi ainda pior do que quando eu cai de bicicleta quando era criança. A comoção foi geral, todos vieram me ajudar meus irmãos tomaram o posto de _super-protetores_, mamãe ligou para o hospital e papai foi tirar o carro, Harry me pegou no colo e me colocou sentada no sofá com toda delicadeza que se poderia, e tinha tanta preocupação comigo em seus olhos que ele nem se importou com os olhares assassinos dos meus irmãos, e eu posso jurar que ouvi Ronald fala algo como "_se aproveitando da minha irmãzinha_" mas tava com tanta dor que nem me preocupei com esse fato. Quando as coisas já estavam prontas para ir ao hospital,novamente Harry me pegou no colo e me levou para o carro e fomos ao hospital todos juntos, isso mesmo **_TODOS _**Mamãe, Papai, Carlinhos, Gui, Fleur, Ronald, Fred e Jorge e acredite se quiser Percy também se importou, a Hermione e finalmente o mais importante e sul real o HARRY, ele foi comigo no carro segurando minha mão, me passando conforto. Tão fofo...

Voltamos do hospital já era de noite, infelizmente Harry não ficou comigo mas me prometeu que viria amanha me ver, os meus irmãos também já tinham ido, com promessas que ligariam todos os dias para saber como eu estava, so ficou o Rony, porque ele mora aqui—jura?—a mione foi embora dizendo que viria no dia seguinte—eu so duvido que ela ficara comigo, pois creio que ela prefira ficar no quarto do meu amado irmão—Rony me carregou ate o meu quarto e saio. O que de fato aconteceu comigo foi que, eu não quebrei o meu pé mas torci, e foi seria a coisa tanto que não vou poder andar por dois dias, e terei que ficar de cama, mas mesmo depois desses dois dias ainda terei que tomar muito cuidado, e não posso mais andar de salto pelo menos por enquanto, não poderei forçar meu pé, e o pior não posso mais fazer educação física, você tem noção do que isso é para mim, eu sou a capita do time de vôlei feminino do colégio, e temos um jogo importante daqui a mais ou menos 2 meses**, 2 meses**, como pode isso? Eu estou perdida. Não que eu não confie no meu time porque eu confio somos as melhores, so que eu não sei se vou conseguir ficar tanto tempo sem jogar e tudo por culpa dos meus irmãos, porque sim foi culpa deles que isso aconteceu, não irei me culpar e nem o Harry porque pense comigo se eles fossem maduros o suficiente para entender de uma vez por todas de que eu não sou mais uma criancinha de 3 anos que precisa de colo e proteção a 24h por dia,eu não precisaria salvar o Harry. Então se eles não tivessem ameaçado o **meu** Harry isso não teria acontecido, então sim a culpa é deles e só deles. Mas teve um lado bom nisso tudo com essa confusão aparentemente meus amados irmãos esqueceram do Harry, o baile e de como eles queriam o matar, pelo menos isso.

Aii meu santo Merlín sabe o que eu acabei de pensar, se eu vou ficar dois dias de cama, não irei para a escola e por tanto o caminho estará livre para a "vaca da cho" e isso não pode acontecer, mas não mesmo e se ela o conquista de novo? E se ela o convencer de que eu não sou suficiente para ele? E pior se ela se juntar ao Ronald para me separar dele? Isso não vai acontecer seria o meu fim—ó eu fazendo drama de novo—mas ele não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil ou não me chamo Ginevra Molly Weasley (e que nome feio, e sinceramente acho que minha mãe estava bêbada quando decidiu colocar meu nome desse jeito, quem em nome de santo coloca um nome desse na filha? So alguém com sérios problemas mentais ou estava sobre efeito de drogas.)

Por isso eu preciso de ajuda então é bom eu convocar meus amigos trasgos para essa missão, lembrando que eu ainda tenho que responder suas mensagens peguei meu celular e vi que não tinha mais nenhuma mensagem nova ou ligação, por isso resolvi mandar uma mensagem para cada um com a mesma coisa escrita assim me poupa tempo e podemos resolver essa situação de uma vez:

" _Oiii é o seguinte não respondi a mensagem antes porque não pude, cai da escada torci meu pé e não vou poder andar por dois dias, então vem para minha casa depois da aula amanha e ai agente conversa e resolve tudo isso,eu vi o beijo e vou querer uma bela explicação e terá que ser algo que me convença ou os deixarei de castigo então é bom pensarem em algo e aaaaaaaah! Tenho que contar também o que aconteceu comigo e o Harry, ate amanha..._

_ Bjs TE AMO! S2_"

Pronto enviei a mensagem e agora é so esperar, enquanto isso peguei meu celular e os fones e fiquei ouvindo musica, começou a tocar **this is war** de **_30 seconds to mars_** e eu simplesmente amo de paixão essa musica,ela é perfeita, quando já estava no final da musica meu celular vibra e olho é uma mensagem da Luna:

" _Oie amor! Como assim caio da escada? Você esta bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? Não vai amanha para a aula? Ops desculpa se você não pode andar é obvio que não vai amanha na aula quer que eu te leve as matérias? E sobre o beijo a gente conversa amanha e sobre o Harry também é melhor fofocar ao vivo, então amanha depois da aula vou ai, e vê se fica bem ta!? _

_ Bjs TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOO S2_"

Quando ia pensar em responder chegou outra mensagem so que agora do Neville:

" _Noss como você ta? Espero que bem, olha amanha vou ai e conversamos ok? Bjs e boa noite angel também te amo_"

Os dois são tão fofos e lindos não vou responder a do Neville porque eu sei que quando ele da boa noite é porque já esta mesmo indo dormir, então vou responder so a da Luna:

" _Agora já to melhor Lua, so com um pouco de dor mas nada que os remédio não ajudem não se preocupe ta bom! E quero sim que você traga as meterias, ate amanha minha flor..._

_ Bjs boa noite!"_

Luna não me respondeu, mas creio que já estava dormindo então não dei importância, eu realmente so espero que amanha fosse um dia melhor porque se continuar assim eu não sei o que vou fazer. Já estava no caminho para o mundo dos sonhos quando recebo uma mensagem, mas deduzo que talvez seja a Luna por isso não olho, ate mesmo porque eu não iria conseguir abrir meus olhos mesmo então...

Ps: só para falar eu não ganhei como rainha do baile, eu acho esse fato tão irrelevante que não falei antesent here...


	5. Chapter 5

_"Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos, Teus cabelos, negros como um quadro de aula_, _Queria que tu fosses meu, garoto divino, Herói que venceu o poderoso Lorde das Trevas._

_Essa foi sem duvida a coisa mais esquisita e fofa que alguém já disse para mim, eu nunca vou me esquecer de quando você disse isso... Espero que fique bem logo afinal você me deve um encontro e eu vou cobrar, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com você eu me sinto culpado por isso, se não tivesse dito que seus irmãos queriam me matar provavelmente você não teria descido as escadas correndo e não teria caído e machucado o pé, eu sempre soube que seus irmãos eram ciumento e vou te confessar uma coisa mas espero realmente que você não fica brava comigo mas ajudei seus irmãos a afastarem Dino e Miguel de perto de você acho que desde sempre foi ciumento em sua relação so não entendia direito o que era, mas agora eu sei e me desculpe de verdade. _

_Kkkkk acho que já escrevi uma bíblia não? Mas é que não consigo dormir por preocupação com você, de qualquer forma Boa noite e sonha comigo de preferência, bjs liinda ate amanha"_

Ai meu santinho eu não acredito nisso não sei se fico feliz por ele ter me mandado uma mensagem fofa ou eu piro e nunca mais saio de casa ou olho para ele, como em nome de Merlin ele se lembra desse poema ou melhor desse episodio, cara faz **anos** isso—mentira faz so 3 anos—esse é aquele tipo de coisa que se deve esquecer.

Calma eu sei você não deve estar entendendo nada néh? Mas é o seguinte eu acho o Harry muito parecido com aquele bruxinho que eu te falei que gostava lembra?( eu ainda não lembro o nome dele) Então como eu acho ele basicamente uma copia mas tudo bem, então como eu dizendo eu estava um dia em casa lendo de novo o livro desse bruxinho quando ele chega com meu irmão e por coincidência ou não, eu estava justo na parte em que esse poema aparece e eu te juro mas ate hoje eu não sei o que deu em mim o fato é que logo em seguida eu tava falando esse poema para o Harry, ai você já viu néh?! Prefiro nem comentar o que se sucedeu a seguir.

Mas cara que _perfeito_,no final das contas não era a Luna que me mandou mensagem de noite e sim o Harry mas como eu ia saber?

Hoje eu acordei com uma baita dor no pé, e como se para piorar eu me esqueci que não podia andar, no caso eu a anta, burra, idiota entre outros, tentei sair da cama e adivinhem no que deu, se você disse caiu no chão, **parabéns você esta certíssimo,** porque sim eu cai de cara no chão—de novo—existe alguém neste mundo mais azarento do que eu senhor? Isso é uma afronta quanto a minha sanidade mental, porque por favor eu já não sou muito certa das idéias e ainda caindo desse jeito não tem quem agüente cristo, senhor. Mas depois desse episodio eu consegui voltar para a cama e meros 5 minuto depois mamãe passa pela porta do meu quarto com uma bandeja de café-da-manha com direito a tudo que eu gosto, ela me deu meus remédios perguntou como eu tava e se tinha dormido bem ( claro que evitei contar a ela meu pequeno acidente de manha) eu com toda e maior cara de pau disse que sim eu tinha dormido feito um anjo, essa que foi a mentira mais baixa que poderia mas também não queria preocupar ela. Logo que ela saio eu me dei conta de uma coisa eu simplesmente não tinha nada para fazer, não tina televisão no quarto, meu notebook estava muito longe para mim pegar, eu ate poderia falar com algum de meus amigos, mas estavam em aula e não queria atrapalhar, melhor deixar para depois quando eles viessem aqui eu ate poderia falar com o Harry mas também é muito obvio que ele esta em aula então não quero ser um estorvo para ele, portanto so me resta duas coisas dormir—coisa que não vou fazer—ou ler e ouvir musica que foi a minha escolha, peguei o livro que estava em cima da minha cômoda, o livro é **_SONHOS_** conta uma historia bem legal, eu já estava no meio e cada vez mas apaixonada pela historia, peguei meu celular e liguei a musica e começou a tocar **Austin Mahone** – **What About Love**, eu gosto dessa musica, deixei ela tocar e continuei a leitura de onde tinha parado. Nem vi o tempo passar, mas quando era hora do almoço mamãe veio me trazer a comida, e logo em seguida Rony vem também para ver como eu estava e dizer que o Harry não poderia vir me ver pois teria treino do time de vôlei masculino então não poderia vir, eu sei o que esta pensando e eu concordo totalmente ele capitão do time eu capita do time fomos feito um para o outro, eu não vou mentir fiquei chateada por isso, eu realmente queria que ele viesse aqui me ver, mas ok! Eu supero isso e também ignoro a carranca do meu irmão ao me dar tal recado, por um lado eles não pareciam ter acabado com a amizade deles, talvez eles so tenham brigado e pronto amigos de novo.

Um pouco depois da 1 hora da tarde Nevil e Lua chegaram os dois estavam com os rostos corados provavelmente por saber que eu ia querer uma boa explicação sobre o que aconteceu e muito obviamente eles me deram, foram bem explícitos ao confessarem que se gostavam e agora estão namorando, eu fiquei muito feliz por eles e me desculpei muito com o Nevil sobre não o poder ajudar, afinal depois do meu acidente isso foi meio impossível, mas o importante foi que ele fez **tudo sozinho** e tomou coragem para pedir a Lua em namoro, só que com todo certeza do mundo eu no podia deixar de zoar eles e dizer em como eu estava certa e eles uma ora ou outra iam perceber que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro e iriam ficar juntos. Depois da sessão explicação do beijo Lua e Nevil, fomos ao assunto Harry eu os contei tudo, desde quando ele veio me buscar no sábado ate o nosso beijo no baile e como foi o meu final de semana eles ouviram tudo atentamente e davam suas opiniões dependendo da situação, quando finalmente terminei meu monologo eles me advertiram ou melhor me obrigaram a agradece-los porque segundo eles, se por um acaso os dois não tivessem interferido e falado com o Harry isso não teria acontecido, e por mais que seja difícil admitir eles realmente me ajudaram e bem eu os amo muito e não á o que dizer enquanto a isso.

Ficamos a tarde inteira conversando e quando já era um pouco depois das 6 eles foram embora, claro que deixaram as matérias que eu perdi hoje para mim copiar, depois que eles se foram mamãe veio me dizer que teria que dar uma saída junto com papai mas que não iria demorar muito e que o Rony também tinha saído com a Hermione e não sabia quando viria ou seja eu estava sozinha em casa e sem poder andar isso é _mágico._

Derrepente mamãe volta dizendo que tinha esquecido algo, e isso que ela me disse foi a coisa mais sul real que eu poderia ouvir:

"_ _Filha o Harry vai ficar com você enquanto eu e seu pai vamos sair_..."

Cara tipo isso é...


	6. Chapter 6

_Maravilhoso_, essa é a palavra certa para descrever o que esta acontecendo, quando minha mãe falou que o Harry viria para ficar aqui comigo quase tive um ataque cardíaco, porque cara isso é fantástico, mesmo de todas as formas possíveis, tipo eu o Harry sozinhos, na minha casa, sem ninguém para atrapalhar e isso não é brincadeira não, será que vou presa por atacar o meu Harry? Talvez por atentado ao pudor quem sabe?

Um pouco depois que mamãe saio o Harry apareceu todo lindo e maravilhoso, como sempre, eu já disse que amo os olhos dele? Porque sim eu amo muito seus olhos são de um verde tão intenso que você se perde so de olhar, são como duas esmeraldas prontas para ser lapidadas, ok acho que to sonhando um pouco aqui! Bem como ia dizendo o Harry chegou e trouxe junto consigo, uma deliciosa pizza de calabresa com queijo—amo pizza de calabresa com queijo, na verdade amo pizza em geral—um refrigerante de2 litros para ser mais exata. Com vários filmes ( não me pergunte também não sei como ele conseguiu trazer tudo isso de uma vez mas trouxe) ele colocou tudo em cima da minha cama e veio em minha direção e me deu um selinho, posso dizer que isso me deixou nas nuvens? Depois ele me perguntou como eu estava e se desculpou pelo meu tombo, e pela mensagem, nessa hora eu fiquei mais vermelha que um pimentão afinal lembrei do ridículo poema que eu falei para ele, serio como pode isso? É como se ele tivesse feito de propósito e qual é? Acho que ele percebeu minha vergonha—ta certo que ate um idiota perceberia que fiquei com vergonha, afinal eu tava parecendo um tomate de tão vermelha— e disse que tudo bem e reafirmo que achou fofo o poema, eu olhei para ele como quem diz: _ta de brincadeira néh idiota_, qual é qualquer um comete um erro na vida e o meu tinha que ser justamente com **ele**? Mas tudo bem, quando perguntei como iríamos ver o filme contando que eu não tinha televisão no quarto, ele apenas rio e pegou meu notebook, so ai que me dei conta de algo, eu ia ficar deitada do lado desse deus grego, eu sei, eu sei pode morrer de inveja. Ele trouxe meu notebook ate a minha cama e enquanto ligava,ele voltou na cozinha pegou pratos e copos e trouxe tudo para o quarto, depois de ajeitar tudo ele escolheu um filme e colocou para rodar no notebook, fiquei surpresa quando começou a passar o meu filme favorito **_Sempre ao seu lado,_**eu olhei para ele com um olhar questionador e ele simplesmente disse que se era o meu filme favorito não tinha porque não vermos esse, meu ele é muito fofo mesmo, e agora você me diz que garoto/homem veria um filme de drama e meloso so para te agradar? Ele é **perfeito**.

Quando terminamos de comer, ele desligou a luz e se deitou no meu lado na cama—vou fingir que nem gostei—me aproveitei e deitei a cabeça em seu peito, senti que ele deu um beijo em meus cabelos e suspirei. Ficamos assim ate o final do filme, eu já estava quase dormindo quando Harry disse que tinha algo para me dar no começo não entendi ate que ele me deu uma caixinha, vou confessar que de principio achei que era um anel de compromisso, mas qual foi minha surpresa ao abrir a caixa e ver um linda posseira de prata com vários pingentinhos com os símbolos das relíquias da morte, tipo esse é o símbolo do ultimo livro daquele bruxinho sabe? Eu tipo pirei porque nem mesmo meus irmãos já me deram algo que fosse assim, relacionado com o meu bruxinho na verdade eles me chamam de criança e dizem que eu não devia ler esse tipo de coisa, uns trouxas eu sei, pode parecer loucura mas acho que me apaixonei mas por ele, como se isso fosse possível, ele colocou a posseira no meu pusso e deu um singelo beijo no mesmo. Eu me joguei em seus braços e o beijei _" ele segurou mina cintura de forma possessiva joguei meu braços ao redor de seu pescoço e infiutrei minhas mãos em seu cabelos macios, sua língua explorava cada canto da minha_ _boca_ " e apenas quando o ar nos fez falta foi que nos separamos ele colou sua testa na minha e quando ia me dizer algo, a porta foi aberta com brutalidade por um irmão que não tinha amor a vida ( sabe tive quase certeza que eu iria pular no pescoço do Ronald e fazer um favor a humanidade acabando com sua vida )sabe o que me deu mais raiva é que ele simplesmente não fez nada—e dessa vez é verdade—ele so ficou la com aquele sorriso debochado no rosto como se tivesse ganhado na loteria, aquilo me deu mais raiva, ah se eu tivesse com meu pé bom, ai sim ele ia ver uma coisa só.

Rony entrou no meu quarto, sem ser convidado, e cumprimentou Harry como se nada fosse nada, como se ele não tivesse acabado com meu momento romântico, como se ele não tivesse invadido meu quarto que é uma coisa que eu odeio, como se a Hermione não tivesse na porta olhando para ele como se ele fosse um extraterrestre, ok! Acho que tem algo acontecendo aqui, mas vou respirar e ignorar meu irmão, sei la por **uma década** talvez, o fato é que depois disso o Rony puxou Harry para seu quarto e me deixou ali com cara de taxo, mas que **ODIO**,eu com toda certeza vou matar meu irmão, ele que não perde por esperar, será que vou presa por isso? Se bem que eu posso alegar legitima defesa e tem outra o Harry pode ser meu alibe, ou eu posso esconder o corpo no porão, ninguém vai la mesmo. Fui tirada dos meus desvaneios assassinos por Hermione , ela me perguntou o que eu e Harry ficamos fazendo aqui esse tempo todo, então com toda minha animação de volta contei tudo a ela, desde o meu filme favorito ate a posseira que ele me deu, mas é claro que mostrei a ela me sentindo toda toda, ela deu um gritinho e ficou me dizendo como ela era linda e perfeita para mim, claro que so me achei um pouquinho neh?—mentira—mas isso não tem importância, passado uma meia ora Harry voltou dizendo que já tinha que ir embora mas que viria amanha de novo me ver, me deu um selinho rápido e foi embora depois de eu agradecer ele mais umas vinte vezes pela noite e pela posseira. Meu irmão não voltou ao meu quarto, Hermione também foi embora depois de um tempo, mais tarde mamãe veio ao meu quarto me dar boa noite ver como eu estava e perguntar como foi ficar aqui com o Harry ,eu disse que foi normal e que gostei de ficar com ele, e disse que estava com muito sono, era uma mentirinha mas é que eu não estava com vontade de dizer como foi realmente ficar com o Harry aqui e também sobre o nosso beijo, a minha sorte é que ela não viu minha posseira se não...

Quando minha mãe saio fiquei pensando em uma coisa: o que será que o Harry queria me dizer? A mas se não fosse o Ronald eu tinha descobrido o que era, será que ele queria me dizer que também gostava de mim?

**AIII EU VOU MATAR MEU IRMAO...**

* * *

**Entao... vou ser bem direta, eu tenho muitos leitores, sim eu tenho. Mas por alguma razao desconhecida por mim**

**eles nao comentam, qual é o problema? vcs nao querem me deixar feliz. Por favor comentem, nem que seja para criticar**

**xingar, elogiar, so comentem, eu gosto de saber a sua opniao.**

**Mas se meu apelo nao adiantar, iriei dizer que ja tenho pronto mais 6 cap. e nao estou mentindo, pois bem se nao tiver comentarios **

**nao tem capitulo. ok?**

**mas amo vcs de qualquer forma.**

**bjs bjs bjs s2s2s2s2s2**


	7. Chapter 7

_" Nem tudo são flores_ "

Essa é a verdade, nem tudo são flores ou a vida é eterna, sonhos se vão e a vida também. Hoje não vou ameaçar ninguém ou me torturar só para saber se irei ou não ficar com o Harry no final, hoje não peço que você ria ou sorria, porque hoje só quero chorar e chorar, hoje eu quero afundar, quero enterrar a cabeça no meu travesseiro e chorar, derramar lagrimas que não derramei hoje o dia inteiro. Você deve estar se perguntando o porque da minha total depressão, o fato é que hoje é o pior dia da minha vida, hoje perdi um amigo, um irmão, uma parte de mim, hoje eu morri, sim eu morri.

Essa madrugada fui acordada por mamãe aos prantos, fiquei sem entender nada, ela me acordou, mas, porem nem uma palavra consegui-o dizer, ela saio do meu quarto me deixando confusa, logo depois Rony entra, ele estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados—prova de que estava chorando—então ai ele me explicou tudo, essas foram suas palavras: " _ _Ouve um acidente Gina, um acidente de carro, Fred e Jorge estavam envolvidos, um motorista bêbado perdeu o controle do carro e bateu de frente com o carro dos dois, Gi o Fred morreu_" Fred morreu, morreu. Vi meu irmão chorar na minha frente porem não derramei nenhuma lagrima, não me chame de insensível ou fria, eu simplesmente não consegui, não pude chorar, talvez por estar em choque, ou por não acreditar que ele morreu, pensar que era só mais uma brincadeira dos gêmeos e que a qualquer momento ele ia aparecer de traz da porta dizendo: "_ _Pegadinha do malandro_." Mas não era, Rony me abraçou, mesmo assim não consegui esboçar reação nenhuma, não o abracei de volta, não chorei, não falei nenhuma palavra de conforto, nada, simplesmente **nada**. Depois de um tempo Rony saio do meu quarto e me deixou sozinha, então só ai eu me dei conta que meu irmão morreu, senti um aperto no coração era como se minha alegria tivesse ido embora, acabado. Levei minha mão ao meu pescoço onde estava minha correntinha, foi ele quem me deu, lembro-me que eu tinha 15 anos, na verdade foi no meu aniversario de 15 anos, ele foi quem me acordou, ele me acordou me jogando um balde de água fria—sei muito adulto—depois de tentar o matar, ele me deu um abraço apertado me tirando do chão, e me desejando muitas felicidades, e me deu a correntinha me disse que desde que viu ela na loja não pensou em presente melhor para mim, ate hoje não a tiro do pescoço.

Não me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu no resto do dia, estava em um estado de choque profundo, era como se estivesse no automático, não lembro de como troquei de roupa ou qual estava vestida, não sei quando e como foi para sala—ainda estou com o pé machucado então foi um mistério para mim—Sei que todos os meus irmãos estavam ali assim como minhas cunhadas, sei que falaram comigo, mas não respondi nem ao menos sei o que falaram, sentada naquele sofá, olhando todos aqueles rostos conhecidos e banhados por lagrimas, não consegui esboçar reação nenhuma era como se meu corpo estivesse ali mas minha alma não. Senti um aperto nas minhas mãos, uma de cada lado, era Nevil e Lua, eles não falaram comigo e eu também não falei com eles, vi Harry vindo em minha direção, porem não me mexi, ele me abraçou e ficou dizendo no meu ouvido que tudo ia ficar bem, mas não era verdade nada ia ficar bem nunca mais ia ficar bem , como poderia? Como ia ficar bem com o Fred morto? Como ia voltar ao normal se não tínhamos mais nosso irmão? Não, nada ia ficar bem.

Harry me soltou e Jorge apareceu na minha frente, ele estava com uma faixa no braço e vários arranhões no rosto, não consegui olhar muito para ele, ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e tive que o olhar, olhei em seus olhos, olhos de céu como eu chamo, são de um azul celeste tão intenso que é impossível não olhar, só que hoje seus olhos não tinham brilho, hoje eles estavam opacos, sem vida, foi só ai que me permiti chorar, foi só ali com meu irmão na minha frente que chorei, e muito meus soluços eram altos, meu corpo tremia e lagrimas e mais lagrimas desciam por meus olhos, Jorge me abraçou e cantou em meu ouvido uma antiga musica de ninar que cantava para mim quando era pequena. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali naquela mesma posição, eu abraçada a Jorge chorando e ele chorando comigo, mas foi só quando meus soluços sederam e parei de tremer que Jorge me soltou, me deu um beijo na testa e se foi.

Lembrei de uma frase que era mais ou menos assim : "_Para uma mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas uma aventura seguinte – Alvo Dumbledore_"

Talvez esta frase não se encaixe nesta situação mas foi a única que me lembrei e pensei, sei que Fred se foi e não vai mais voltar, mas vou me lembrar de todos os momentos que vivemos juntos, do seu sorriso, e de suas brincadeiras, sei que ele esta comigo e nunca vai me abandonar, vou sentir sua falta todos os dias de minha vida, vou me lembrar de todas as vezes que ele me fez sorrir de como sempre sabia como me agradar. O enterro ficou para o dia seguinte, na verdade não estava nem um pouco a fim de saber disso, só de imaginar Fred em um caixão me sinto mal sem vontade de fazer nada.

**Te amo Fred! **


	8. Chapter 8

As coisas aqui por casa estavam melhorando, já tinha se passado uma semana desde a morte de Fred, todos meio que já estavam se acostumando com sua ausência, nada é mais como antes isso é fato, mamãe ainda chora toda noite e eu também não é como se chorássemos pela perda e sim pela falta que ele faz—que é muita—Rony é que anda meio estranho sempre calado e agora não desgruda mais de mim, teve ate uma vez nessa semana que ele pediu para dormir comigo, só acho que no fundo ele tem medo de me perder também, meus irmão ligam todos os dias para saber como esta as coisas por aqui, Lua e Nevill vem toda a tarde para ficarem aqui comigo, eles estão cada dia mais fofos e lindos é impossível não ver como eles se amam, queria que fosse assim comigo e com o Harry também, as coisas entre nos não estão tão boas, ele só veio uma vez essa semana aqui em casa e ficou mais com o Rony do que comigo a gente ainda se fala por mensagem, mas não sei acho que ele esta me evitando no final.

Hoje tive que voltar para a escola e as coisas não foram nada bem, digamos que tudo contribuiu para esse dia sair errado.

_1: meu pé já esta melhor so que eu ainda estou mancando e isso não ajuda em nada;_

_2: estava chovendo e muito frio, outro ponto ruim;_

_3: Cho Chang esta na escola;_

Acordei de manha me arrumei e desci para o café, dei um bom dia geral e fui para escola, a escola não é muito longe mas com o meu pé do jeito que estava não ia ser legal ir andando, por isso fui de carro com o Rony, eu não gosto muito de ir com ele por que ele sempre vai buscar a Hermione—veja bem eu amo a mione só que ela mora do outro lado da cidade isso é meio que barra néh?—durante todo o caminho Rony puxou assunto comigo sempre dando um jeito de falar algo que eu goste ou me fazendo rir, realmente acho que ele esta com medo de me perder. chegamos na casa da mione e ela já estava nos esperando, como eu sabia que ela iria querer ir na frente desde la de casa eu fui no banco de traz, fomos conversando o resto do caminho até a escola.

Quando chegamos foi que me dei conta que estava **fudida **em todos os sentidos, porque tipo eu mal desci do carro e dei de cara com a " _vaca da Cho_" ela me olhava com uma cara que não era nada legal, para falar a verdade me deu vontade de entrar no carro e voltar correndo para casa, mas não foi possível, e bem eu também não estava podendo correr então chance zero de escapar da cobra mortífera, mas dei meu jeito, tipo: ir atrás de mione e Rony ate dentro da escola e me esconder no banheiro feminino ate bater o sinal. Mas não precisei de tudo isso Lua e Nevell estavam me esperando na frente do colégio então foi só entrar com eles e pronto salva por enquanto, fiquei conversando com eles ate bater o sinal—tínhamos aulas diferentes—a minha agora era química com Severus Snape vulgo: " morcegão" entre outros apelidos criativos, não sei porque mas ele não gosta muito de mim. Sempre achei que era por causa dos gêmeos considerando que quando eles estudavam aqui o prof. Snape era o principal alvo de suas brincadeiras, lembrar dos gêmeos me da um aperto no coração, mas bem de qualquer forma ele me odeia e acredite o sentimento é recíproco, tipo eu só tiro notas altas com ele assim como nas outras matéria, mas ele nunca eu disse **_nunca_** me elogiou enquanto um aluno que tirou sete ele da mil e um elogios, serio isso é perseguição, mas voltando, a aula não foi diferente do que eu imaginava, ele deu atividades da qual foi a primeira a terminar, deu um trabalho para entregar na próxima aula e sem esquecer o fato de ele durante as duas aulas—eu sei muita sorte—não deixar de ressaltar como eu era desastrada e me metia em confusões diárias e blablabá, nada de interessante, minha próxima aula era de português com a Mcgonagall ela é uma boa professora um pouco rigorosa mas de coração bom eu a adoro, com graças essa aula era com a Lua então foi divertida como tinha que ser quando Lua estava.

Ela é muito avoada e isso é uma das coisas que mais gosto dela, esse seu jeito sempre me faz rir e não foi diferente hoje, quando a professora nos pediu para fazer uma redação sobre um fato curioso que aconteceu conosco e ler na frente da turma, a Lua fez uma redação sobre um animal estranho chamado narguilês, nem preciso dizer que isso foi motivo de riso de toda a sala e eu inclusive ri mesmo já estando acostumada com esses animais estranhos da Lua. Depois da aula tinha um tempo vago e usei para ver o treino das meninas no vôlei, quando cheguei na quadra estavam todas lá treinando duro como sempre, quando me viram vieram correndo ver como eu estava e me dando pêsames pelo Fred, mas elas estavam animadas de me ver ali, foi uma pena ter que tirar toda a sua animação quando disse que não estaria boa ainda para o jogo contra Beauxbatons ( são umas francesinhas metidas que se acham muito- Fleur estudou lá por isso não digo a ela o que eu acho) elas ficaram desanimadas mas disse que não precisavam se preocupar pois elas eram ótimas e íamos vencer de qualquer jeito, depois fiquei vendo o treino delas ate bater o sinal e de uma coisa tinha certeza nos éramos as melhores.

Na hora do almoço evitei ficar no refeitório não queria enfrentar a fera ainda ou seja Cho e sua corja, por isso eu Lua e Nevill fomos para os jardins e comemos lá mesmo e ficamos conversando besteiras ate dar a hora para a próxima aula, o resto do dia passou rápido nada de muito interessante a não ser pelo meu fatídico encontro com Draco Malfoy, eu anda não falei dele neh? Então ele é um idiota, odeia o Harry, odeia a Lua, odeia o Nevill, odeia a minha família, e me odeia ou seja ele odeia todo mundo **_viva!_** Eu não sei qual é problema dele sempre que nos encontramos uma confusão surge e hoje não foi diferente, quando ele me viu começou com sua cota de xingamentos diário e eu como uma boa Weasley e ruiva devolvi na mesma moeda e como sempre o prof. Snape nos viu me levou na secretaria e só deu um sermão na " _doninha Albina'_ eu não disse: p-e-r-s-e-g-u-i-ç-ã-o, mas não me preocupei já estava acostumada com isso e o senhor Dumbledore já me conhecia, toda semana eu vinha o visitar com a ajudinha do prof. Snape, por isso quando cheguei a sua sala já fui me sentando na cadeira de frente a sua e me acomodando o melhor possível, enquanto o "morcegão" falava e reclamava eu girei meus olhos e Dumbledore só ficava com um sorriso doce nos lábios coisa que é bem comum dele, após o monologo do prof. Snape ele se foi e ai Dumbledore fez a coisa que ele sempre fazia quando eu ia para ali ele me oferecia chá.

Ficamos conversando enquanto tomávamos chá eu adorava ouvir suas historias de quando ele era jovem eram sempre animadoras e engraçadas, mas hoje ele também me disse outras coisas, sabe sobre a morte de Fred, ele sempre tem bons conselhos e nos faz ficar bem, hoje ele também me falou sobre as coisas que os gêmeos aprontavam ele me disse que sempre se divertia com as brincadeiras mas na frente dos professores ele tina que parecer rigoroso—coisa que Dumbledore não é—mais ou menos meia hora depois eu sai de sua sala. Só agora eu notei que não vi o Harry ainda, acho que com tudo que aconteceu comigo hoje nem me dei conta que não o tinha visto, mas agora eu to percebendo que eu não o vi, será que ele não veio? Ou aconteceu alguma coisa? Ou ele só esta me evitando como eu pensava? **A** Harry se eu não gostasse tanto de você eu ia te bater e muito, sabe as vezes eu tenho vontade de o xingar, tudo bem tudo bem eu confesso eu já o xinguei muito e criei vários apelidos para ele alguns eu diria que é até bem criativos, mas não vou falar pelo menos não agora.

Quando sai da escola Dino me abordou, fiquei sem entender afinal como já disse antes ele não fala comigo desde o incidente—que é melhor não comentar—em mina casa envolvendo os meus irmãos, um pote de pimenta, um cachorro e uma ambulância, pois é a coisa foi seria e bem feia, mas isso não vem ao caso. O fato é que ele estava falando comigo, me perguntou como eu estava em relação a tudo que aconteceu desde o meu pé machucado à morte do Fred, e me disse que se eu precisasse de alguma coisa era só falar para ele que ele estava ali para me servir e se eu precisasse de algo era só o falar, notei muito tarde que enquanto falava ele estava chegando pert**o MUITO **perto e quando dei por mim ele estava quase me beijando, já estava preparada para dar um fora nele quando eu vi um punho na minha frente e logo depois um Dino no chão com o nariz sangrando e quando olho para traz dou de cara com nada mais nada menos do que Harry Potter ele não estava com uma cara nada boa, seu rosto estava mais vermelho que meu cabelo, estava bufando e seus olhos estavam cintilando de raiva.

_ESPERA..._

**HARRY DEU UM SOCO NO DINO**...

_**-#-#-**_

_**Me desculpem a demora **_

_**comentem... preciso saber se estao gostando**_


	9. Chapter 9

"_Serio alguém no céu so pode me odiar ou eu estou pagando meus pecados porque, oh, vida difícil viu?"_

Não entendeu? Vou explicar, bem o fato é que o Harry deu um soco no Dino, pois é, e bem o Dino obviamente não gostou nada neh? Mas **oii** quem é que vai gostar de levar um soco? Ainda mais na frente de toda a escola? Ninguém neh?! Então o Dino simplesmente levantou e atacou o Harry e pronto a confusão tava formada o Simas foi ajudar o Dino, ai o Rony se meteu também o Nevill tentou separar e acabou apanhando junto, depois veio o Cedrico tentar ajudar e quando vi tava brigando junto, mas a situação piorou quando "energúmeno" do Draco resolveu provocar e ai pronto, mais um que foi para o meio da confusão. Ai você acha que eu fiquei ali me vangloriando porque tinha dois caras brigando por mi neh? Então você esta redondamente enganado, eu não fiquei ali para ver o final dessa confusão, por um motivo bem simples eu não gosto de brigas , por isso virei as costas e sai dali o mais rápido possível.

Cheguei em casa mais tarde do que estou costumada e com o meu pé doendo muito por isso fui direto para o meu quarto tomar um banho relaxante, depois vesti uma roupa simples e desci para almoçar, e não foi nenhuma surpresa ao chegar la em baixo e minha mãe estar fula da vida, andando de um lado para o outro falando ou melhor **gritando** ao telefone, depois de um tempo ela desligou e me avisou que iria na escola buscar meu irmão—é eu estava com pena dele—almocei sozinha, pois papai estava no trabalho, como não tinha nada para fazer fiquei deitada no sofá vendo um filme qualquer que passava na televisão. Uma meia hora depois mamãe e Rony chegaram, ela com uma cara de assassina e ele de cabeça baixa, não deu dois minutos para mamãe começar a brigar com ele, ela o deixou de castigo por uma semana o que eu achei pouco considerando que mamãe não admite que nós brigamos.

Só quando ela saio da sala que pude perguntar o que foi que aconteceu para o Rony, com uma graça de Deus ele não estava machucado, só alguns arranhões, segundo ele depois que eu sai o professor Snape chegou e viu aquela confusão toda e levou todos para o diretor Dumbledore, tanto ele quanto Harry, Dino, Simas, Draco, Cedrico e Nevill levaram uma bronca e uma suspensão de dois dias, ele disse que o pior foi a parte de ligar para os pais—coisa que é muito obvia pelo fato de que mamãe pode ser pior que Voldemort—quando perguntei como os outros estavam ele começou a rir, eu fiquei tipo sem entender, ate ele me explicar, o caso é que de todos o que mais saio machucado foi o Draco, e isso é curioso já que a briga era do Harry e do Dino e não do Draco, mas deixei para lá.

Ele me perguntou o porque o Harry esta bravo comigo—pois é ele esta bravo comigo—eu disse que não sabi verdade eu não sei o porque, afinal eu é que devia estar brava com ele não? Foi ele que me ignorou, ficou sem falar comigo, fingiu que eu não existia, _então porque diabos ele esta bravo comigo_?

**POV. Harry**

Oi! Meu nome é Harry James Potter, tenho 17 anos e moro no sul de Londres com meus pais Lílian Potter e James Potter, estudo na melhor escola de Londres ( Hogwarts ) tenho dois melhores amigos Ronald Waesley e Hermione Granger. Os conheci no meu primeiro ano e fomos amigos de primeira, e desde lá não nos separamos mais, mione e Ron viviam brigando mas agora eles namoram o que para mim é um alivio, considerando que não tenho que ficar mais ouvindo suas reclamações ou tendo que apaziguar uma da brigas constante deles. Mas estou com um problema e ele se chama Gina Weasley.

Desde o começo deste ano eu vinha sentido algo mais que amizade por ela, na verdade acho que já sentia antes mas so agora admiti para mim mesmo que eu realmente gosto dela, mais eu namorava a Cho e também tinha o fato de Rony e o seus irmãos ser muito ciumentos, eu mesmo os ajudei a afugentar Dino Thomas e Miguel Conner quando os dois quiseram namorar a minha doce **_Gi_**, mas agora é diferente **EU **queria namorar ela. Foi com grande alivio que terminei tudo com Cho quando esta fez aquela ceninha horrível, mas isso não me ajudou em nada, Gina não falava mais comigo e sempre me evitava, e isso me deixava profundamente abalado, e foi uma grande surpresa quando Nevill e Luna vieram me dizer que Gina queria ir ao baile de primavera comigo e eu claro não perdi a oportunidade e fui com ela, na verdade não dei chance de ela falar nada pois sabia que iria me dar alguma desculpa e não ir.

Ela estava linda e deslumbrante naquele vestido azul, e foi a melhor noite da minha vida e ficar com a Gina foi melhor ainda. Depois dessa noite ocorreu muitas coisas que eu poderia dizer desastrosas, para começar o fato dela não responder a nenhuma das minhas mensagens no dia seguinte, claro que fiquei preocupado e no final da tarde fui a sua casa e foi com grande surpresa que fui recebida pelos seus irmãos com cara de assassinos, era obvio que eles já sabiam que u tinha ido ao baile com ela, mas não deu de eles fazerem muita coisa já que Gina desceu as escadas correndo tropeçou no ultimo degrau e caio, com graças ela no quebrou o pé foi só uma torção simples mas que custou muito para ela já que ela é a capita do time de vôlei feminino da escola, depois no dia seguinte sua mãe me pediu para cuidar dela enquanto ela ia sair com o Sr. Weasley, eu não me opus e foi muito bom ficar com ela nesse tempo, mais ai para ajudar o Ron chega e estraga o momento, nós tivemos uma pequena discussão em seu quarto mas consegui o convencer de que eu realmente gosto dela e que não estou brincando com seus sentimentos e ele relutou mas acabou aceitando, infelizmente Fred morreu foi um choque para mim quando soube, Fred era um grande amigo quase um irmão, Gina sofreu muito com a perda e foi com um aperto no coração que a vi chorar nos braços de Jorge, quis ajuda-la, conforta-la de alguma forma, me senti inútil naquela situação.

Durante a semana que se passou decidi deixa-la um pouco só achei que a faria bem, talvez comigo em cima não iria ser uma coisa boa, mas mesmo assim fiquei a semana toda trocando mensagens com ela, hoje decidi voltar a estar por perto e estava já decidido que hoje iria pedir ela em _namoro_. Cho estava decidida a me tirar do serio ela passou a manha inteira em meu pé, tentei afasta-la mas estava difícil—ela é pior que chiclete—quando consegui me livrar dela fui atrás da Gina, não consegui a encontrar, ate descobrir que ela foi para a sala do diretor por uma briga com Draco Malfoy, não era novidade, aquela " doninha Albina " vive procurando briga com todo mundo e principalmente comigo.

Decidi espera-la em frente a escola, quando á vi sair da escola ela estava linda como sempre, quando estava indo ao seu encontro percebo que Dino esta se aproximando, **paro** onde estou e espero para ver o que vai acontecer, vejo que Dino esta falando algo para ela e esta cada vez chegando mais perto, não gosto nada disso, e quando percebo que ele esta preste a beija-la sou tomado por uma fúria ate então desconhecida por mim e quando vejo tinha acabado de dar um soco em Dino e não tinha me arrependido por ter feito isso, porem Dino veio para cima de mim e a briga tava formada, depois de muita confusão prof. Snape chegou e acabou com toda a briga e nós levou para a sala do diretor, ganhamos dois dias de suspensão no final minha mãe veio na escola e estava muito brava, mais eu também estava. Poxa como ela deixou ele chegar tão perto assim? E porque ela tava falando com ele primeiramente? Mas isso não vai ficar assim... **_Eu não vou desistir_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok! Eu estou chocada, alarmada, surpresa, e estranhamente confusa, não que eu não fosse confusa porque na verdade eu sou e muito, mas isso não vem ao caso agora só que tipo socorro..._

Calma vou explicar lembra quando eu disse que o Harry estava bravo comigo e eu não sabia o motivo bem agora eu sei. Ontem o resto da tarde não fiquei fazendo nada, pois é um tédio total, fiquei vendo filme e lendo, Lua e Nevill não vieram—tudo bem eles precisavam mesmo namorar um pouco—Rony ficou pegando no meu pé ate eu me irritar e bater nele com uma almofada tudo bem que isso não ia causar grande dor mas cara ele é muito **CHATO,** tipo ficou perguntando e minutos o que eu e o Harry tínhamos e porque ele tava bravo comigo oiiiii eu não sei—ou sabia—mas não vem o caso.

No dia seguinte acordei mais cedo que o normal não me pergunte o porque, me arrumei desci para tomar café e quando já estava terminando foi que Rony acordou, ele desceu e me perguntou se eu queria que ele me levasse já que ele não ia para aula mas ia buscar a mione ,mas não achei necessário meu pé já estava ótimo e por isso não aceitei, peguei minha bolsa e sai, fui ouvido musica no meu celular e me esquecendo do mundo a minha volta. Cheguei na escola uns 15 minutos depois, nem pus direito meu pé na escola e percebi que hoje eu ia ser **O dia**, Cho Chang me abordou no portão mesmo do colégio e pensei " _agora eu morro_", confesso que tive que me segurar para não dormir quando ela começou a falar. Serio não me entenda mal só que me compreenda, ficar escutando um discurso do tamanho da minha vontade de comer chocolate—que é muita—logo de manha cedo não ta com nada eu me desliguei no primeiro minuto em que ela começou a falar por isso peguei só algumas palavras como: " vaca...Harry...ele é meu...não chegue perto dele" e por ai vai.

Serio ela só pode ser doidinha de pedra e o pior, eu estava aqui morrendo de medo por **nada,** sim por nada. Depois dela fazer esse discurso—que eu não ouvi nem metade—virou as costas e saio rebolando. _Um fato: a bunda dela um dia vai cair_. Minha manha não foi muito diferente da outra a não ser talvez apenas pelo fato de eu não ter ido para a secretaria ( e isso se dá ao fato de eu não ter aula com o " morcegão " hoje e não ter me encontrado com a " doninha Albina" mais conhecida como Draco malfoy ) na hora do almoço fiquei conversando com Lua e Nevill e fiquei muito feliz por eles estarem bem mais carinhosos do que antes. Nevill e Lua são daquele tipo de casal que você vê que se amam de longe e isso é incrível e mágico, espero que um dia eu e o Harry sejamos assim também, sim um dia vamos ser eu tenho certeza.

Depois fui dar uma olhada no treino das meninas e com muito orgulho vi que elas estavam mais que perfeitas não vai ter para ninguém, esse ano vamos mais uma vez arrasar e ganhar o campeonato. Quando finalmente o sinal bateu para irmos embora e eu estava respirando aliviada, eis que vejo o ser mais lindo deste mundo parado na frente de um belo—e muito caro—carro e sim eu estou falando do meu deus grego **Harry** e por otelo ele parece mais perfeito ainda, me diz como isso é possível? Respira Gina. Você pode ir até lá, não é como se ele fosse te ignorar ou te dar um fora neh?! Bem pelo menos eu espero que não ou eu ia pagar um mico dos grandes. Respirando fundo e resando para Melin e pedindo ajuda á Morgana eu fui até ele, na verdade se eu não fosse a " vaca da Cho" iria então me obriguei a me mexer.

Quando estava na sua frente e já estava pronta para começar a falar ele me puxa e me beija e que beijo _" me segurou firme pela cintura enquanto mordia meu lábio inferior para depois passar a língua por meu lábios como um pedido para aprofundar o beijo o qual cedi de bom grado minhas mãos estavam bem posicionadas em seus sedosos cabelos enquanto nossas linguas batalhavam por espaço em uma dança sensual quando o ar se fez necessário nos separamos ofegantes porem não nos desgrudamos um milímetro sequer.."_ apenas quando nos separamos foi que pude perceber que toda escola nos encaram e agora soltavam assovios e falavam algumas coisas que não acho necessário falar aqui, pois é demos um pequeno showzinho para eles não me pergunte também não sei o porque mas quando percebi estava procurando uma pessoa no meio daquele antro e quem disse que era a **Cho **acertou em cheio mais eu tinha uma curiosidade em saber a sua reação a esse beijo, e quando encontrei seu olhar não foi uma surpresa por ver que se ela pudesse teria me matado com os olhos.

Desvie minha atenção nela e me concentrei no Harry que me encarava com um intenso olhar que me fez corar. Após esse momento de " eu e Harry e nosso mundinho " eu o questionei o que ele estava fazendo aqui ele me disse que veio me buscar porque tínhamos que conversar e ele queria me fazer um convite, entramos no seu carro e fomos para minha casa como disse antes a escola era muito perto da minha casa por isso chegamos em casa em menos de dez minutos o caminho foi feito em silencio daqueles reconfortantes assim que ele estacionou e frente a casa ele se virou para mim e desatou a falar. Serio ele começou a falar muito mesmo e isso me deixou confusa minha cabeça começou a girar, apesar disso consegui entender o que ele dizia e isso só fez com que eu me sentisse estranha. "_Ok! Eu estou chocada, alarmada, surpresa, e estranhamente confusa, não que eu não fosse confusa porque na verdade eu sou e muito, mas isso não vem ao caso agora só que tipo socorro..."_

Porque pelo que eu entendi ele estava me dizendo que gosta de mim desde o começo do ano mais só no baile teve coragem de tomar uma atitude e que perdeu a cabeça quando viu Dino e eu conversando, ou seja ele estava com ciúmes de mim, sim de mim GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY ( já disse que odeio esse nome? ) ouuu estou sonhando agora AI meu jesus das mentes poluídas e da calças perdidas. Isso é tipo um maximo, ta claro que isso não era motivo para o Harry ficar com ciúmes do Dino porque oiiiiiii? Dino nem se compara ao Harry mas tudo bem.

Depois desse discurso todo, Harry parou e ficou esperando uma reação minha, bem a única coisa que fiz foi beija-lo não era necessário dizer que sou apaixonado por ele desde que eu me conheço por gente,quando o beijo acabou Harry me perguntou se eu não gostaria de jantar com ele hoje, desnecessário dizer que eu aceitei, depois de mais um beijo nos despedimos e combinamos dele me pegar as oito sai do carro acenei e ele foi embora.

Adentrei em casa e subi direto para meu quarto não queria estragar meu dia tendo que ficar ouvindo os questionamentos do meu irmão, assim que entrei no meu quarto, tranquei a porta e me joguei na cama isso era tudo o que eu queria, eu e Harry juntos agora para melhorar só faltava a gente namorar, ai sim ia ser meu sonho. Bem é melhor eu começar a me arrumar e me preparar para o nosso encontro.

**_O que será que Harry esta preparando?_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok! Respira não é como se isso fosse o fim do mundo neh?! _ Quer dizer eu só estou indo em um encontro com o cara da minha vida, o garoto por quem eu sou apaixonada desde eu me conheço por gente, o garoto para quem eu falei um poema ridículo, ou o cara que é melhor amigo do meu irmão e é quase meu irmão, ta bom meu irmão não.

Não sei o que pensar, afinal eu não sei o que vai acontecer nesse encontro, porque convenhamos desde aquele baile, as coisas entre nos não andam muito boa, não pela gente mas pelas coisas que andam acontecendo desde então, ou pelo meus irmãos ciumentos, ou pelo fato de eu cair da escada e machucar meu pé—que já esta ótimo, só é uma pena eu ainda não poder jogar vôlei—ou pelo triste fato a morte do meu irmão, e o que dizer da briga ocasionada por minha culpa? Sim nada foi muito normal na nossa relação, sabe, não estou reclamando porque apesar dos pesares foi cômico e divertido ( menos a parte da morte do Fred ).

Mas agora as coisas estão indo normalmente, ou pelo menos por enquanto e considerando a minha sorte algo de muito ruim vai acontecer, e não duvido nada de ser um assalto, seqüestro, acidente, ou na pior das hipóteses o Harry dizer que não quer mais nada por mim. Certo isso é quase impossível já que ele se declarou para mim, de um jeito bem estranho, mas se declarou, e pensar nisso só me deixa mais nervosa, porque tipo e se ele me pedir em namoro? É obvio que eu vou aceitar, mas isso não faz com que as borboletas do meu estomago pararem de se agitar.

Mas parando com as minhas divagações pois eu preciso me arrumar, SIM eu ainda não me arrumei , apenas tomei meu banho e vesti a lingerie , e estou passando um creme no meu corpo com cheiro de chocolate—eu amo chocolate—após terminar fui me maquiar, passei uma maquiagem fortes no meu olhos para destacar meus olhos azuis, e um brilho labial.

Depois fui me vestir escolhi um vestido azul ( sim eu amo azul ) de alças finas e um decote singelo, um salto pequeno preto, não queria correr o risco de cair e me machucar mais ainda, deixei meu cabelo solto mesmo ele fica bonito de qualquer jeito—nem estou me achando, mas o que posso fazer se amo meu cabelo vermelho de vários tons—quando já estava pronta meu celular apitou avisando que tinha chego uma mensagem, e dou 50 pontos para quem descobrir de quem é. " momento tensão ": sim é do **Harry**. EEEEEEh

" _Oi! Já estou aqui em baixo te esperando, vai demorar?_ "

Ta tudo bem eu não respondi achei desnecessário, peguei minha bolsa e desci, ao chegar no começo da escada, parei, respirei fundo e desci degrau por degrau com cuidado. QUÊ?. Todo cuidado é pouco para minha atual situação não acha? Assim que terminei de descer a escada suspirei aliviada, mas assim que ergo a cabeça me perco na belas esmeraldas que são seus olhos, um tímido sorriso se espalha por meu rosto, ele esta impecável como sempre devo dizer, com uma calça preta assim como sua jaqueta, mas por baixo dela uma camiseta branca, seus cabelos estão uma maravilhosa confusão, cheguei a simples conclusão que não importa quanto tempo passe o Harry vai ser o garoto mais lindo que eu já conheci. Após nos encararmos e se avaliarmos saímos do nosso momento e percebemos que papai, mamãe e Rony ficaram vendo aquela cena já muito normal para mim. Depois de muitas recomendações de mamãe, meu pai dizer o quanto estou bonita e é para mim ter juízo, e Rony dizendo que é para Harry tomar conta de mim e etc...

Fomos para seu carro e seguimos para o restaurante durante o caminho eu bem que tentei faze-lo falar para onde a gente ia ou mesmo o que iria acontecer lá ou seja qual era a surpresa que ele estava preparando. Mas nada ele não disse** nada** e só ficou rindo da minha cara emburrada, _qualê_ eu sou curiosa, e ele não dizer nada para mim é quase um tomento. **RAIVAAA**

Chegamos ao restaurante uma meia hora depois, era um restaurante chique e muito bonito, ele desceu do carro deu a volta e abriu a porta para mim, entregou a chave para o manobrista e entramos, ele parou na recepção e disse seu nome para a recepcionista. Eu não gostei dela, era uma magricela que se achava Á garota maravilhosa, vai sonhando " _couve de Bruxelas_ " vai sonhando, serio esse palito de dente ambulante tava dando encima do **meu** Harry na **minha** frente, _vaca_. Eu estava me segurando para não pular em cima do pescoço dessa sirigaita metida a _Bonnie Wright_ , quando já estava perdendo a paciência ela nos levou ate a mesa, a mesa ficava um pouco mais afastada das outras, nós sentamos e enquanto esperamos o garçom conversamos amenidades, e rimos muito quando ele me contou como ele descontou todos os anos que não pode fazer nada contra o Draco na briga que nem era com ele.

O garçom chegou e anotou nossos pedidos, Harry pediu um vinho, e quando o questionei ele apenas disse que era para uma ocasião especial, e quando o perguntei ele me disse que ainda não era o momento. Nosso pedidos chegaram, comemos e continuemos falando. Chegamos a um assunto meio pessoal, não que eu não fosse achar que a gente nunca íamos falar sobre nossos antigos relacionamentos, só que eu não precisava passar por tudo aquilo de novo, porque pensa comigo eu passei esses anos todos amando ele em segredo, ou melhor todos sabiam o que eu sentia por ele menos essa anta, bem voltando eu sempre gostei dele e tinha que agüentar ver ele com essas garotas que não tem nada na cabeça, e depois veio a Cho, foi um golpe saber que os dois estavam namorando, esse foi um dos motivos para mim ficar com os outros garotos, eu não podia parar a minha vida por causa dele, e já que ele não me via como uma garota a não ser por sua irmãzinha mais nova eu não podia e nem queria ficar esperando por ele. Foi quando ele me perguntou o que eu sentia pelo Dino que eu tive total certeza que ou ele era muito lerdo ou se fazia.

_ Eu gostava do Dino sim, não vou mentir para você Harry, ele foi muito especial para mim, o único problema é que por mais que eu quisesse eu não via ele alem de meu amigo.

Respondi a Harry, não iria mentir para ele. Em seu rosto apareceu um sorriso aliviado eu realmente acho que ele não sabia que eu era apaixonada por ele desde sempre, após essa minha confiçao —que foi só para ele—ele me disse que tinha que me fazer um pedido que ele queria fazer desde o começo do ano,já estava sentindo as borboletas no meu estomago recomeçaram a se agitar, minhas mãos estavam suando e eu estava tremula, já imaginava qual era o pedido e com toda a minha certeza a resposta vai ser **_sim_**.

_Gina! Eu posso ter demorado muito para perceber o que realmente eu sinto por você, mas agora eu sei, eu estou completamente apaixonado por você, e eu realmente espero que você possa sentir o mesmo por mim. Por isso Gina você quer...

Tudo estava perfeito ate :

_PARADOS ISSO É UM ASSALTO.

**ISSO SÓ PODE SER BRINCADEIRA **

**-#-#-#_-#-#-**

**Gente esse é o penultimo capitulo oooh!**

**nao sei se amanha vou poder postar. Mas vou tentar o maximo que der para poder ok? bjs **


	12. Chapter 12

Vou te contar a sorte que eu tenho não ta escrita. Você me pergunta mas porque Gina? Horas quer saber, o que podia ser pior do que ser assaltada quando se esta sendo pedida em namoro, **NADA**. Sim nada é pior, na verdade é sim pior, quando depois de assaltada ainda tenha que ir a delegacia prestar depoimento, de verdade a sorte é minha amiga-sentio a ironia? Zeus, Atenas, Apolo, Merlin, Morgana só podem estar contra mim. Qual é? O que eu fiz de errado?. Mas no final acho que o pior é que sai do restaurante ainda solteira, SIM o infeliz do Harry não terminou o pedido de namoro, por todos os _santos_ ele ficou me pedindo desculpa pelo ocorrido, será que é tão difícil assim perceber que o que eu realmente queria era que ele tomasse uma atitude e me pedisse em namoro de uma vez.

Porque irei ser sincera com você se ele não tomar uma atitude logo a fila ira andar e não quero nem saber, já esperei demais por esse energúmeno, eu sei que ele gosta de mim, mas eu estou pensando em seriamente ir em alguma mãe de santo, dizem que ela nos ajuda com essas questões, pois definitivamente alguém me lançou uma maldição, praga ou sei lá o que, seja o que for, foi bem forte e esta acabando com minha—pouca—sanidade mental. Dormi como uma pedra, e acordei com uma dor de cabeça daquelas, meu corpo parecia que tinha sido atropelado por um bando de hipogrifos raivosos, com toda certeza hoje ia ser **o** dia, já estou ate vendo onde mina sorte ( só que não ) vai me levar, talvez hoje seja seqüestrada e levada para outro pais porque não? Bem Ginevra olhe pelo lado positivo hoje é sexta-feira você terá um final de semana inteiro para se recuperar desta semana "divonica". Após uma dura luta interna me levantei, me arrumei, desci as escadas e fui tomar um belo café da manha s-o-z-i-n-h-a isso mesmo, esqueci de dizer que não tem ninguém em casa Rony foi para casa da Hermione.

Não diga. Mamãe e papai foram para o Gui, eles decidiram ficar um pouco lá com eles, sabe por causa da Victorie eu ate entendo, mas é eu estou sozinha em minha casa, se você esta pensando: "_nossa que confiança os pais tem nela_" bem parabéns você esta completamente errado, mamãe e papai nunca iriam me deixar sozinha aqui em casa então surpresa: Jorge ira ficar aqui comigo esse tempo, ate que não será de todo ruim não é? Fui tirada dos meus desvaneios por meu celular que avisou que eu recebi uma nova mensagem.

" _Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom__:: Olá pequena, já com saudades do seu irmão favorito? Não? que pena pois eu estou indo para ai agora , mas não se acanhe pode ir para a aula que eu fico ai numa boa te esperando, prometo não fazer o almoço então se prepare para uma bela pizza de calabresa e só ok. Não se esquecendo que por mais que você tente eu irei querer saber o que aconteceu no seu encontro com o nosso querido –porco espinho- terá que me contar tudo o que se sucedeu lá. Bem boa aula minha pequena bjs e não se esqueça eu e o Fred te amamos; __Malfeito Feito_ "

" _Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom__:: Meu caro irmão favorito não precisa se preocuparr já estou a caminho da escola e não esperarei por um almoço pois uma bela pizza de calabresa já esta bom,e sim eu irei fugir deste assunto que se diz respeito ao meu encontro com o Harry, pelo amor de Melin não o chame mais de 'PORCO ESPINHO' isso não se faz e minha vida privada também não é da sua estimada conta, estou com muitas saudades. Te amo'' __Malfeito Feito__ s2"_

Sim Jorge ainda fala do Fred no presente, no começo pensamos que ele não estava muito bem e ate cogitamos a idéia de leva-lo a um psicólogo, mas depois percebemos que o Jorge usa o Fred no presente justamente porque ele se considera uma parte dele, eu sei meio confuso não? Mas para ele faz total sentido. Terminei meu café e me dirigi a mais um dia estressante na *escola, fui novamente andando, ate que uma caminhada me faz bem, eu acho, sabe quando eu disse que hoje ia ser o dia? Então eu estava certa, cheguei atrasada e advinha de quem era a primeira aula? Se você disse Severo Snape vulgo "morcegão" você esta certíssimo, então não preciso dizer que fiquei de detenção no primeiro período de aula, caraca será que esse cara não pode pegar no pé de outro ser existente na face da terra não?

Tem não sei quantos alunos nesta escola e ele vem cismar logo comigo, me diz eu " salguei a santa ceia? " bem pelo menos era só uma aula com ele menos mal, minha próxima aula foi de historia com o professor Binns, até que o conteúdo da aula é bom, mas que eu tenho que lutar para ficar acordada em sua aula a isso eu tenho, o mais bizarro é que ninguém faz a menor idéia de que idade o professor tem, ele tem cara de ter uns 90 anos, já fizeram ate rifa para descobrir, mais obvio que ninguém ganhou, afinal quem iria perguntar a idade dele? Povo anta esse hein! Mas quando o seu monólogo sobre a segunda guerra mundial acabou, juro que pude ouvir as exclamações de viva pela sala, na verdade acho que tinha ate gente babando na mesa. E por gloria sua aula acabou, não me entenda mal o Sr. Binns é legal já a aula...

O resto do dia se passou sem mais problemas, fiquei no almoço como de costume com a Lua e o Nevill nos jardins do colégio falando da vida—dos outros—minha cara amiga Cho me dando o seu tão costumeiro olhar assassino ou '_eu vou te lançar um belo Avada kedavra _' fui dar uma olhada no meu time e pensar que daqui a poucos dias terá o jogo e eu não poderei participar isso me soa péssimo, o mais importante é que eu tenho a plena certeza de que nos iremos ganhar isso é o importante , eu acho ou melhor: eu espero. Eu tive um tempo zen com o Dumbledore, pois é, eu realmente tive um tempo **zen** com ele, quando cheguei em sua sala todas as cortinas estavam fechadas e tinha incenso por tudo quanto é lado e ele estava sentado no seu tapete com as pernas cruzadas em formato de borboleta, eu ate fiquei assustada, mas ele me explicou que tudo aquilo é para o manter de forma relaxada e em paz, então a minha detenção foi ficar sentada na frente de Dumbledore com as pernas cruzadas como as suas, inalando aquele cheiro de incenso e fazendo HUMMMM, durante 1h. é acho que isso não é tão ruim, ate me senti mais leve, acho que aquela maldição que estava em mim se foi, definitivamente tenho que fazer mais isso. Quando estava chegando a porta principal da saída, me dei conta de que depois do fatídico encontro de ontem não falei mais com o meu amado Harry, e nem ele me ligou, suspirei, acho que no final eu e ele não era para ser...

Para, para, o que eu estou dizendo? Eu e Harry fazemos o par perfeito, ruiva + moreno, verde + azul, calmo + agitada tudo isso igual à::: o casal mais _love_ desse mundo. E no final eu estava certa, ao sair vejo ele lindo com uma calça preta e blusa branca que o deixava sexy, e o mais perfeito é que ele estava segurando um lindo buquê de rosas tanto vermelhas quanto rosa, me aproximei sentindo meu coração pulando no meu peito, quando cheguei na sua frente ele me olhou e sorriu, foi impossível não sorrir de volta ele me entregou aquele lindo buquê e se ajoelhou na minha frente, NÃO creio Harry Potter esta ajoelhado na minha frente.

_ Gi eu sei que este não é o pedido de namoro dos seus sonhos, e nem era dessa forma que eu tinha planejado tudo, era para que ontem a nossa noite fosse especial, mas acho que a sorte não é nossa amiga não é mesmo? Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você,seu jeito de ser, seu sorriso sua maneira louca de pensar, seus olhos tão expressivos e como você tem tendência a se meter em confusões. E agora sinceramente espero que você aceite ser minha namorada ou estarei pagando o maior mico da minha vida aqui, então você aceita namorar comigo?

Ta tudo bem eu já estou chorando aqui, mas tipo quem não iria chorar depois de uma declaração dessa, ainda mais com esse ser perfeito na minha frente, me ajoelhei também na sua frente.

_ Sim

Foi só o que eu disse não tinha porque dizer mais nada, ele sabe o que eu sinto e creio que também não conseguiria lhe dizer mais nada, ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha e quando ele abriu não podia estar mais impressionada, dentro tinha o anel mais bonito que eu já vi em toda a minha vida

.

**_Hoje é o meu é o meu dia de sorte!_**

**_-#-#-#-#-_**

**_Entao é isso. Ultimo capitulo, espero que tenham gostado. Eu amei escrever essa Fic._**

**_E fiquem felizes irei fazer uma segunda temporada, só não sei quando vou postar, mas já tenho varias ideias, falta só escrever. Ok?!_**

**_Tenho que compartilhar uma coisa com vcs hoje ganhei um presente maravilhoso de amigo secreto um LIVRO ehhh! Já comecei a ler. Valeu Marcoooo. O livro é: Eu sei o que voce esta pensando. Alguem ja leu?_**

**_Bem é isso ate a proxima. Bjs!_**


	13. Chapter 13

- Não é que você conseguiu mesmo ficar com o gatão da parada.!.

-Collin?!

-s2-s2-

Isso só pode ser brincadeira, eu nunca nunquinha imaginava passar por uma situação dessa, afinal eu Ginevra não sou do tipo cominicativa...

-s2-s2-s2-s2

-Harry?

-Gina eu posso explicar!

-s2-s2-s2-s2-

Eu não quero mais ouvir falar de Harry Potter na minha vida, isso esta acabado, para sempre.!

**-S2-S2-S2**

**! **

_DEPOIS DE TANTAS IDAS E VINDAS, GINA FILNAMENTE CONSEGUI NAMORAR HARRY, MAS MUITAS CONFUSAÕES IRAO ACONTECER, SERA QUE ESSE NAMORO DURARA A TANTAS CONFUSOES E PROBLEMAS?_


End file.
